mijnpesfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Thomas
thumbThomas Janson (Zwolle, 5 februari 1988) is een Amerikaans voetballer. Hij word gezien als de beste speler in de Amerikaanse Competitie van de 20e eeuw. Hij begon zijn jeugd carriere bij AFC Ajax waar hij op 16 jarige leeftijd debuteerde in de wedstrijd Ajax - FC Groningen, Hij werd in de 67e minuut ingezet als invaller voor Ryan Babel. Slechts in twee minuten tijd wist hij te scoren in de 69e minuut. Dat ging niet on opgemerkt en een aantal top clubs waren geintreseerd in de jonge Zwollenaar zo onderanderen: HSV, Liverpool, Juventus FC, Schalke 04. Thomas tekende uiteindelijk bij Juventus. Hij staat sinds 2005/06 onder contract bij Amerigo Atlantis. Waar hij is uitgegroeid tot club icoon. Voorheen speelde Thomas voor: AFC Ajax, Juventus FC, FC Torino 'Carrière ' 'Ajax' Thomas debuteerde op 18 September 2003 thuis tegen FC Groningen( 5-1) als invaller van Ryan Babel hij scoorde al na twee minuten in de 69e minuut. Hij bracht meteen een bekendheid bij de supporters van Ajax. Veel clubs waren meteen geintreseerd in Thomas. Hij speelde een zeer succesvol seizoen bij Ajax. Thomas vertrok voor €9,000,000 naar Juventus 'Juventus' In 2004 tekende hij een contract met Juventus waar hij niet zo vaak aan spelen toe kwam en wou graag weer weg bij de Turijnse club ondaks dat het een droom was van Thomas om voor Juventus te spelen. Hij speelde drie wedstrijden waarin hij vier keer scoorde wat dus een goede prestatie is. Desondanks wou hij weg bij Juventus. Torino had veel geld voor hem over de transfer bedroeg een som van €23,000,000 'Torino FC' In het zelfde jaar nog ging Thomas van Juventus naar de andere Turijnse club Torino FC waar hij integen stelling tot Juventus wel veel wedstrijden speelde. Hij was samen met de topscoorde van Torino toen een geweldig aanvals duo. De aanvaller waarmee Thomas samen speelde was Spinesi een zeer populaire speler bij Torino en met de komst van Thomas werd zowel Thomas als Spinesi alleen maar beter en populairder. Samen hielpen ze Torino naar de finale te brengen om een plek te krijgen in Serie A. Thomas speelde van 2004 tot begin 2006 bij Torino hij speelde 77 wedstrijden en scoorde 58 doelpunten. Thomas vertrok samen met zijn aanvals partner in 2006 naar Amerigo Atlantis die toen net was opgericht. Deze transfer was veruit vele malen groter dan eerder in Thomas cariére. De transfer bedroeg een som van $85,000,000 dat is in Euro's €66,000,000 'Amerigo Atlantis' Thomas was de eerste speler die werd aangenomen bij Amerigo Atlantis aangezien de club dat jaar was opgericht. De coach had intrese in Thomas en zijn speel stijl en had hem daarom een 4 jaar duurig contract aangeboden bij Atlantis. Thomas ging daarop in en werd begin 2006 de eerste speler van Atlantis Spinesi volgde als tweede speler. Toen het team genoeg spelers had om te beginnen werd Thomas gevraagd aanvoerder te zijn van Atlantis. Thomas nam dat bod aan en bracht samen met ex Torino collega Spinesi, Atlantis naar de top 5 van het seizoen 2005/06. '2006/07' In 2006/07 werd Atlantis Kampioen van de MLS Cup Thomas was zeer belangrijk voor de club en de spelers. Thomas was een voorbeeld voor de meeste spelers bij Atlantis die nog niet eerder op professioneel niveau speelde. Ook werd Thomas top scoorder van het seizoen. '2007/08' Thomas kreeg door de prestatie van vorig seizoen een wereld wijde bekendheid. En werd al snel gezien als een van de beste spelers van het moment. Zo werd hij ook dat seizoen de beste speler van Amerika. Hij wist samen met mede aanvaller Spinesi weer zeer succesvol te zijn en mocht voor de tweede keer op rij de MLS beker boven zijn hoofd houden. Atlantis werd voor de 2e keer op rij kampioen van de MLS. '2008/09' Dit seizoen was het beste seizoen van Thomas in dit seizoen werd hij Topscorder van het seizoen en kreeg verschillende prijzen. Waaronder: Beste speler van Amerika, Wereld speler van het jaar, Meest succesvolle speler van de MLS 2008/09. Maar dit seizoen kende ook een diepte punt van Thomas carriére zo raakte hij zwaar gebleseerd in het midden van het seizoen. Hij scheurde zijn rechter achille spees en brak zijn enkel in de wedstrijd Atlantis - LA Galaxy hij werd getackled door Landon Donovan, die direct rood ontving. Thomas speelde in de kwart finale tegen Chicago Fire zijn eerste wedstrijd weer hij had het halve seizoen niet meer gespeeld. In de kwart finale scoorde hij de beslisende goal de wedstrijd eindigde met 2-1 beide doelpunten werden gescoord door Thomas. Ook in de halve finale wist Thomas het doel te vinden. In de finale zelf echter wist hij wel te scoren maar niet te voorkomen dat Memphis met 6-3 won. '2009/10' Thomas begon het seizoen goed en scoorde in de eerste wedstrijd een mooie treffer tegen New York Redbulls. Thomas was alweer een zeer geliefde speler dit seizoen. Op 21 Februari 2010 won Atlantis voor de derde keer de MLS Cup. Op donderdag 13 Mei 2010 werd Thomas contract verlengd tot 2016. Een ding wat echter opviel bij Atlantis dit seizoen was dat aanvallers Thomas en Spinesi veel minder samen speelde dan voorheen en ze speelden beiden meer voor hunzelf, dit werdt door sommige fans negatief ontvangen omdat de spelers zo goed samen kunnen spelen. Thomas en Spinesi zeiden later in een interview dat dit niet de bedoeling was en dat het meer een automatisme was geworden, ze beloofde de fans er aan te werken koment seizoen. Het is ook duidelijk dat zodra Thomas het wil dat hij een contract mag tekenen wat hem levens lang verbind met de club. Wat inhoud dat hij na zijn professionele carriere kan dienen als een staff member of assistent coach. '2010/11' Thomas speelde zijn eerste wedstrijd tegen Memphis het was de openings wedstrijd van het nieuwe Major League Soccer seizoen. Thomas begon zijn seizoen goed door in de wedstrijd tegen Memphis een hatrick te scoren. De wedstrijd eindigde in een 3-2 overwinning voor Atlantis. Thomas huur contracten Thomas heeft in zijn cariére bij verschillende clubs onder een huur contract gestaan. 2004/05 Zo stond hij in zijn tijd bij Juventus twee maanden ondercontract bij de Duitse club Hamburger SV. 2007/08 Bij Atlantis heeft hij in seizoen 2007/08 één maand onder contract gestaan bij Chelsea FC, Thomas gaf aan het een leuke tijd te hebben gevonden bij Chelsea FC een transfer naar de Engelse club zat er echter niet in Thomas bleef liever bij Atlantis. 2008/09 En in het seizoen 2008/09 had Thomas een zeer speciaal huur contract voor namelijk twee wedstrijden, dit contract sloot hij met zijn begin club AFC Ajax. 2010/11 Anno 2010/11 gaan er geruchten dat Thomas een tijdelijk huur contract sluit met of HSV of met Ajax terwijl het MLS seizoen nog niet eens begonnen is. Thomas heeft zelf gezegd dat er dit seizoen heus wel een mogelijke huur contract is voor Thomas. Zelf heeft hij gezegd altijd bij Atlantis te willen blijven zolang de coach hem ook wil houden, maar Thomas vind zo nu en dan een huur contract helemaal niet erg, zelf noemt hij het: Het is weer eens een andere ervaring. Internationaal Jong Oranje Thomas speelde vanaf zijn 18e voor jong oranje maar dat was maar voor korte duur op 19 jarige leeftijd veranderde hij zijn nationaliteit tot Amerikaan. Amerikaans Elftal Thomas debuuteerde op 19 jarige leeftijd voor Amerika in het uit duel tegen Schotland. Waar hij invaller was van De Kaam. Die wedstrijd scoorde hij een Hatrick, hiermee bereikte hij de eerste internationaal ooit te zijn die op zo'n jonge leeftijd meteen een Hatrick scoord in een internationaal duel. Na deze prestatie kreeg hij een vaste postie en werd ook gevraagd het Amerikaans elftal aanvoerder te zijn. Hij is nu samen met Atlantis collega Spinesi en Memphis aanvaller De Kaam een zeer succesvol aanvals trio. Speel style Thomas staat bekend om zijn snelle bewegingen en goede balcontrolen. Zo is hij moeilijk van de bal af te krijgen en kan hij ook zeer snel met de bal overweg zonder bal verlies te lijden. Thomas heeft ook een bekendheid wegens zijn trucjes die hij kan en doet. Ook staat Thomas bekend om zijn vieringen van doelpunten zo maakte hij ooit een dubbele salto achterover en heeft die in zijn Ajax tijd altijd één manier van juichen gehad. Privé Thomas woont samen met zijn vriendin die bekend is van Amerikaanse tv, samen hebben ze een zoon: Damién Janson geboren op 23 december 2009. Thomas kreeg op 23 december 2009 tijdens de rust van Atlantis tegen Columbus Crew te horen dat zijn vriendin bevallen was van een jongentje, Thomas ging echter toch door met de wedstrijd en scoorde ook het eenigste doelpunt die hij later opdroeg aan zijn net geboren zoon. Na de wedstrijd werd in het stadion waar alle Atlantis en Columbus Crew fans bij waren de naam bekend gemaakt van hun zoontje. Ze ontvingen een staande ovatie van het gehele publiek, later werden Thomas en zijn vriendin nog gefeliciteerd door de spelers van Columbus Crew en de teamgenoten van Thomas. 'Woonplaats' Thomas woont samen met zijn vrouw en zoon in Malibu aan de Santa Monica Bay. Het huis van de sterspeler staat op en aan de punt van Point Dume. Waardoor het huis een geweldig uitzicht heeft over Santa Monica Bay. Het is zeker het grootste huis in de omgeving het huis is extreem groot het huis heeft ook een ondergrondse garage waar Thomas zijn auto's en motoren bewaart. Ook is er nog een groot buiten zwembad en twee tennisbanen. thumb|3D buitenzicht van de voorkant en oprijlaan van Thomas's zijn huis 'Auto's' Thomas heeft aangegeven een auto fan te zijn en heeft dan ook een mooie collectie aan auto's zo heeft hij onderanderen: Lamborghinni Galardo (zwart) Lamborghinni Galardo Spyder (zwart) Aston Martin DB9 (zilver) Porsche 911 Turbo (wit) Maybach (zwart) Rolls Royce Phantom (zwart) Ferarri F430 Scuderia (rood) Range Rover Sport (wit) Chevrolet Camaro (geel met zwarte strepen) Audi R8 (zwart) Mercedes CLS AMG (zwart) Loopbaan Prijzen Club Ajax Eredivisie winaar(1): 2003-04 Juventus Serie A(1): 2004-05 Amerigo Atlantis Major League Soccer(3): 2006-07, 2007-08, 2009-10 - Runner-Up Major League Soccer(1):2008-09 Individueel -Nederlands Voetballer van het jaar(1): 2003-04 -Serie A top scoorder(2): 2004-05, 2005-06 -Beste MLS speler van het seizoen(3): 2006-07, 2007-08, 2008-09 -Beste nieuwkomer in MLS(1): 2006-07 -Europees Voetballer van het jaar(1): 2004-05 -Wereld Voetballer van het jaar(2): 2007-08, 2008-09 -Meeste goals voor Atlantis -Meeste wedstrijden voor Atlantis -Fifa 100 -Europees Voetballer van het jaar onder -23(1) 2003-04 -100 beste spelers van de wereld 20e eeuw -Meeste doelpuntengescoord wereld wijdt(47 goals) -MLS topscorer(4) Trivia -Thomas was de eerste speler die een contract tekende bij Amerigo Atlantis toen de club starte in 2006. -Thomas heeft veel bewondering voor Spanjaard David Villa en Italiaan Alessandro Del Piero de twee spelers zijn dan ook goede vrienden van Thomas. -Thomas heeft de meeste doelpunten ooit gescoord voor Atlantis en heeft óók de meeste wedstrijden gespeeld. -Thomas is de meestwaardevolle speler van de wereld zijn prijskaartje wordt geschat op €98,000,000 wat Cristiano Ronaldo's transfer prijs van Man U naar Real Madrid overtreft. En dat is zijn prijs in Euro's Thomas prijskaartje in dollar wordt geschat op $124,700,000 wat hem ruim de duurste speler van de wereld maakt en ook de duurste speler in voetbal geschiedenis.